


Turned to Ash

by JuventineLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuventineLee/pseuds/JuventineLee
Summary: "Are you ready for detention, Professor?" It sounded almost like a threat. If Severus was a bit more coherent, he would have taken it as one. He was not, and therefore, he didn't.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Severus wasn't sure of his feelings, not entirely. His cock twitched as he eyed Potter before him, his body coated in sweat, his chest heaving. He felt hot and cold at the same time, the cold metal of the chair he was secured to fighting against the heat of the magic pouring off the other man. He clenched his fists, flexing his arms slightly against the ropes that bound them to the arms of the chair.

He was trapped, with no means of escape. His wand had been tossed somewhere in the room, beyond his reach, out of sight. He briefly wondered if this was what it was like to come across an unmated dragon during mating season. Potter wasn't facing him, his attention focused elsewhere, yet his magic was trying its damnedest to burn Severus to the core.

Not that he minded. No amount of mental shielding was going to save him from a dragon's magic. It only did so much when the magic triggered physical responses in one's body, as evidenced by his straining cock.

Bloody hell, he wasn't even getting the full exposure yet. Potter was still veiled. He feared for his sanity.

A deep growl pierced through the room, like distant thunder. It took Severus a moment to realize that the sound was coming from the man before him. Finished with his dressings, Heri slowly turned to face his prey, the flames from the fireplace dancing across his deep, umber skin. Piercing green eyes scorched over him, leaving pieces of him feeling like ash in their wake.

This was so unlike the Potter he had watched grow up over the years. Severus wasn't even sure if they were the same person anymore.

Full lips parted to reveal glistening fanged teeth. His beautiful face twisted into a sneer. "Are you ready for your detention, Professor?" The question came out rough - it sounded almost like a threat. If Severus was a bit more coherent, he would have taken it as one.

He was not, and therefore, he didn't. Instead he nodded, his voice failing him. The sneer on Potter's face twisted into a wide grin that spoke of pain yet to come. He exhaled a small cloud of smoke and his magic flared. Severus was sure the temperature in the room has increased.

"Then let's start," Potter replied, black scales sprouting slowly across his skin. Severus choked on his heart. Let's start, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some midnight ramblings that may lead to something bigger, or may not. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting such a response to such a short fic! It made me very excited to continue, so I hope you all enjoy this next piece.

Severus wasn't accustomed to waking up to a cock in his mouth, but then again, this week had been filled with many first. His first male lover, his first anal orgasm, his first blowjob, and now his first throat fuck. Many firsts, and it was only Tuesday.

He choked and gagged as Heri rammed his dick down his throat enthusiastically. Severus struggled to breath around its girth. He gripped the other man's thighs, nails scraping across gold and black scales, in an attempt to gain some form of leverage, or maybe even to slow him down. Neither worked. It didn't help, either, that Heri's magic, unveiled and wild, settled on him like stone as it set his nerves ablaze. He was starting to forget what breathing felt like.

Heri's orgasm was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, his thrusts slowed immensely. On the other, Severus was certain that he would be the first to drown via dragon spermatozoa.

A moment later, Heri removed himself from Severus's mouth, deciding he would rather cover him in his seed than drown him with it. Severus would have been grateful if he weren't so busy coughing and sputtering. The darkness that had been growing around his vision finally dissipated.

Heri paid his human little mind as he struggled to recover beneath him, a new idea having taken hold of him. Said man had been wiping cum from his face when the weight on his chest lifted. He was confused for a moment before he found his vision impaired and his breathing obstructed again.

"Eat me." Oh look, another first. Severus had never eaten ass before. He obeyed his given order, his tongue swiping across the dragon's anus. The sharp pain that followed as his hair was snatched was a rather clear indication that he was doing something wrong.

"Not my ass, you idiot!" Now Severus was confused. If he didn't want his ass eaten, then what was he referring to? His balls?

Annoyed by his hesitation, Heri raised up slightly and spread his cheeks. "Here!" Severus squinted. There, settled in the center of his perineum, directly between his balls and his anus, was another hole, cratered and moist in appearance. Severus had no clue what that hole was, nor what it was for, and he certainly wasn't going to ask the horny and prickly dragon above him. He had too much sense for that.

Severus simply did as he was told. The shrill keen that erupted from Heri overshadowed any other order he'd ever been given. Heri was the most preferable master.


	3. Chapter 3

His human was _perfect_ . Heri was going to kill him. He was going to kill him, and it was going to be _delicious_. He was inexperienced, yes, but that hadn’t made their day anymore amazing. Or was it night? He couldn’t remember anymore. It didn’t matter anyway. Nothing mattered when his human was making him feel so _good_.

Heri moaned as he rode Serverus’s face - he was going to kill him, _indeed._ The noises he had made as he’d fucked his mouth had been dangerously delightful. Severus had barely regained a healthy pallor when Heri had decided that smothering him would be a better way to go.

He was _so close_ \- right there, just a little more. Before he could explode, Heri snatched Severus’s hair, earning a startled yelp for his efforts. “Enough!” He rose and swiftly climbed off the bed, leaving Severus gasping behind him.

Severus made no attempt to sit up or make an escape. He was far too busy remembering how nice breathing was. Somewhere, beneath the smoky haze that had settled across his mind after Heri’s magic had burned away much of his mental capacity, the remnant of a memory fluttered into view. Something about dragons laying eggs.

Severus scrubbed his face. A cloaca — that was what the mystery hole was. That would mean—

“Drink this.” The order thrummed through his body. The vial was in his hand and uncorked before Severus had a chance to consciously process the order. When had he sat up? He drank it, just as he was told. If he had been sober, he would have been horrified with himself. As it was, in the seconds before drinking the potion, Severus had been able to identify it. It was one he'd brewed quite often for his more prestigious, pureblooded associates.

It was a long-lasting fertility potion.

He could already feel its effects as it worked its way into his system, making his hard cock even harder, setting his already burning being alight. He didn't have enough time to process its effects before Heri was on top of him, straddling his hips, lips viciously attacking his own. Severus didn't resist the assault - not like he stood a chance against it in the first place.

Heri pulled away from him and with pale green eyes burning with magic, never straying from his, lowered himself onto Severus's cock. Severus gasped. Heri moaned. For a moment, they sat like that, but it was just a moment, as Heri's magic flared, setting Severus alight.

Severus was fairly certain the dragon was trying to kill him.


End file.
